<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Королевна by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379007">Королевна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Crack, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>всякое животное после соития грустно (с)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Королевна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>мат, жестокое обращение с беременным существом, каннибализм. В общем, какая-то трешачина. И оно так называется не потому, что здравый смысл. Вообще не потому.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Оглядываясь назад, Исли видел каждый свой «поворот не туда» ясно, как признаки венерической болезни: надо было наследовать отцовское дело, а не идти в армию, как последний кретин. Романтики, сука, захотелось. Надо было не вестись на смутные обещания славы и богатства, которые сулил вербовщик «черных». Надо было отчекрыжить Ригальдо голову в самом первом поединке.</p><p>Вот, точно, это был самый крупный промах Исли за всю человеческую жизнь — ну, и за ту, которую они до последнего пытались вести по-человечески. Глупее было только не убить Ригальдо после «пробуждения».</p><p>И совсем уж вершиной впечатляющего холма проебов было допустить совместное тяжелое опьянение, как-то незаметно перешедшее в выяснение вопроса первенства в несколько непривычной плоскости. Настолько тяжелое, что уже на следующий день, когда у Исли зажили глубокие рваные царапины на спине и выдранный из плеча кусок мяса, он почти позабыл подробности, кроме того, что было горячо, немного неудобно, почему-то очень смешно, слегка стыдно и, в общем-то, даже приятно. Ригальдо, одновременно с ним срастивший сломанные ребра, даже вяло пошутил насчет того, что их гордость пострадала меньше, чем стол. Наверно, забыл про то, как дергал намотанные на кулак волосы Исли и рычал.</p><p>Вроде бы тогда это показалось неплохим развлечением.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Если выживу, — сказал Ригальдо, заполошно дыша и часто смаргивая пот, — я подстерегу тебя… и утоплю в сортире.</p><p>— Ну, ты давай, попробуй, — подбодрил Исли. — Тоже мне, как будто это сможет тебя убить.</p><p>И, только трансформировав руку в меч, понял, как сильно эти самые руки дрожат.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Первый Пиетский фестиваль Ебаного Стыда и Мучительного Позора был торжественно открыт примерно недельки через три после того, как они с Ригальдо так увлекательно обсудили отношения. Просто Исли не сразу понял, что это уже начало, что бургомистр уже сказал речь, грянули музыканты и на площадь перед ратушей выкатили десять бочонков пива.</p><p>Все началось с охоты, на которую они пошли вместе и от которой Ригальдо почему-то пытался отвертеться. Исли придушил пойманного в лесу дровосека, потому что жрать людей живьем ему казалось совсем уж неправильным, и как раз аккуратно взрезал ему брюшину. Ригальдо смотрел на это с расстояния в пару шагов, держа в объятьях тощего мальчишку в овечьем тулупе — может быть, подручного. А потом, когда Исли голыми руками достал из дровосека печень, ни слова не говоря, уронил труп на снег, зажал ладонью рот и рванул в кусты на всей скорости своей «пробудившейся» формы.</p><p>Из кустов послышались душераздирающие звуки — похоже, Ригальдо выворачивало наизнанку. Исли уронил печень — не от отвращения, скорее от неожиданности. Так и стоял, дурак дураком, пока Номер Два не вылез из густого подлеска, отряхивая снег с плаща и вытирая губы. Даже не смог придумать, что бы тут такого едкого сказать.</p><p>Ригальдо тем временем жадно напился воды из фляги и, явно стараясь не смотреть в сторону выпотрошенного путника, нарочито спокойно заявил:</p><p>— Слушай, Номер Один, по-моему, я умираю.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Выкладывай, — Исли раскачивался на задних ножках стула, с прищуром глядя на Ригальдо. Тот, хмурый, как снежная туча, торчал у окна библиотеки. — С чего ты решил порадовать меня своей безвременной кончиной?</p><p>Ригальдо никак не среагировал на подколку, даже ртом не дернул по обыкновению. Кажется, он всерьез жалел, что показал Исли свою слабость, в чем бы она ни заключалась. Ну подумаешь, проблевался. Может, пил вчера в одно лицо безо всяких разумных мер.</p><p>— Я не могу есть, — наконец сдержанно сказал Ригальдо. — Ни потрохов, ни плоти. Только хлебушек, мать его. Как на посту.</p><p>И совсем отвернулся, выглядывая что-то в метели, как будто приглашал: добей меня уже, Номер Один.</p><p>Исли решил, что как-нибудь в следующий раз. Дело выходило слишком уж любопытное.</p><p>— И давно? — спросил он небрежно, а сам подумал: что за зараза? В бытность простыми воинами им обоим сто раз приходилось сраться в окопах от грязной воды и скверной пищи. О том, что тела «особых воинов» расщепляют яды и убивают хвори, до их сведения донесли почти сразу. Но вряд ли кто-нибудь мог что-то знать о болезнях «пробудившихся».</p><p>— Пару недель, — ответил Ригальдо и нехотя добавил: — И все хуже.</p><p>Или — это пришло внезапно, как отчаянная надежда — процесс обратим и Ригальдо вдруг ни с того ни с сего стал превращаться… в человека?</p><p>— А пойдем-ка во двор, — сказал Исли, вставая. — Хочу кое-что проверить.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>То, как легко Ригальдо смог изменить форму, немного разочаровало Исли, но, в конце концов, он не очень и рассчитывал на лучшее.</p><p>— Ну? — рыкнул огромный зверь, нетерпеливо раздувая ноздри. — И что это тебе дало?</p><p>Исли неопределенно покачал головой и внимательнее присмотрелся к йоки Ригальдо. Йоки было много — вовсе не похоже, чтобы ее хозяин голодал. Несколько странным выглядело и то, что почти вся она, бурля, стекалась к одной точке в центре живота — к средоточию жизненной силы, будто энергию копили для лечения смертельной раны. При таком неравномерном распределении Ригальдо не смог бы удерживать «пробудившуюся» форму.</p><p>Но, похоже, насчет этого он как раз никаких неудобств не испытывал.</p><p>— Пока не знаю, — честно ответил Исли. Нет, он, разумеется, уже обдумывал, какие это состояние может принести выгоды. Но он не знал рисков.</p><p>Наверное, это был очередной «поворот не туда». Ригальдо следовало выставить из усадьбы, может быть, устроить драку, чтобы быть убедительнее.</p><p>Но в новой жизни у Исли не было никакой цели. Ему было скучно.</p><p>Так что Ригальдо остался.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Когда это случилось впервые, спустя несколько недель после приснопамятной охоты, Исли только и сказал:</p><p>— Похоже, тебе лучше. Наверное, — и, слегка изумленный, вышел из сарая.</p><p>На поленнице Ригальдо, наполовину превратившийся, глодал ногу толстой рыжей девахи, даже не сняв с этой самой ноги шерстяной чулок.</p><p>Ногу. Одетую. Счастливо чавкая.</p><p>Это было бы ничего, если бы в какой-то момент он не подковырнул когтем шмат сосновой коры и не отправил его в пасть, из которой торчали окровавленные серые нитки.</p><p>Но мало ли что кому нравится. В остальное время Ригальдо был обычным — молчаливым и замкнутым. Словом, неприятным, но без признаков буйного помешательства.</p><p>В следующий раз Исли застукал своего Второго на конюшне: он потрошил новую рыжую девку, самого развратного вида, обнюхивал ее шею и снова потрошил. А потом заел сеном.</p><p>— Оно же отсырело, — это единственное, что пришло Исли в голову.</p><p>Ригальдо зарычал.</p><p>На третий раз, обнаружив рыжую покойницу в оружейной, Исли едва не превратился. А потом яростно, от души избил Ригальдо, почему-то почти не пытавшегося дать отпор, и объяснил, что, если Пиета заподозрит в исчезновениях йома, сюда пришлют этих новых воинов. И не то чтобы Исли их боялся — он просто хотел покоя.</p><p>Ригальдо обиженно фыркнул, потрогал подбитый глаз и, не дав Исли опомниться, выпрыгнул за дверь, высадив ее вместе с косяками. Труп он, молниеносно подобрав с пола, уволок с собой. За бревно зацепилась прядь рыжих, почти оранжевых волос.</p><p>Исли отстраненно спросил себя, чем Ригальдо будет закусывать на этот раз.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Месяца через полтора, глубоким февралем, Исли учуял его ауру в лесу: Ригальдо подбирался к особняку медленно и осторожно, в любой миг ожидая нападения. Это он правильно, конечно: Исли пришлось чинить чертову дверь. Уж кем-кем, а плотником он никогда не был. Но нападать Исли не спешил, зная, что Ригальдо это чувствует. Он позволил Номеру Два дойти почти до самого дома.</p><p>Укутанный в серый плащ Ригальдо молчал, ковыряя пальцем столбик калитки.</p><p>— Отпустило? — спросил Исли с крыльца и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Йоки Ригальдо была все такой же странной, но он сам выглядел куда более вменяемым, чем в последнюю их встречу.</p><p>Ригальдо кивнул.</p><p>— Я должен извиниться, Номер Один, — сказал он чопорно. — Не знаю, что со мной было. Потерял контроль.</p><p>— Ладно, принимаю твои извинения, — Исли не спешил приглашать его в дом, решив немного поиздеваться. — Что еще ты принес?</p><p>— Вести, — Ригальдо рискнул шагнуть вперед. — Я говорил с несколькими из наших бывших соратников. Они, как и я, ждут твоих приказов.</p><p>Он сделал еще шаг.</p><p>— Несколькими? — переспросил Исли. Не то чтобы ему хотелось кого-то куда-то вести, но он подозревал, что эта апатия, эта игра в идиллию в снегах не может длиться вечно.</p><p>— Не со всеми.</p><p>И еще шаг.</p><p>— Ладно, — повторил Исли. — Расскажи мне подробнее.</p><p>Отвернулся и вошел в дом, оставив дверь открытой.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Но, несмотря на извинения, Ригальдо продолжал вести себя странно, когда считал, что Исли не видит. Болезнь его, похоже, усугублялась.</p><p>Он взял в библиотеке особняка куртуазный роман.</p><p>Кажется, вытер глаза, когда Исли застал его за чтением.</p><p>Он ел все, что видел, даже наел себе небольшое брюшко. А у себя в комнате сожрал свечу, полив ее прошлогодним медом. Исли случайно обнаружил огрызок.</p><p>Иногда Ригальдо тошнило ни с того ни с сего, но чаще всего от запаха вина.</p><p>Это все было терпимо, даже по-своему развлекало. Тем более, они разрабатывали стратегию — точнее, пытались придумать, как же им жить дальше. Понять, для чего они такие нужны. Ригальдо то с фанатичным блеском в глазах предлагал утопить остров в крови, то говорил что-то странное — в каждом его слове скользил намек на тихую жизнь в глуши, подальше ото всех, даже дальше, чем теперь.</p><p>Исли делал вид, что не слышит этого бреда, и таким нехитрым способом выдержал еще месяц.</p><p>А потом странности полезли наружу, как ужи по весне.</p><p>Ригальдо цеплялся к каждому слову, нарывался на драку, без причины впадал в хандру — беспросветную, как въеб в каменоломне. Как-то раз Исли предложил разделить с ним завтрак — человеческий, само собой, — и между делом посоветовал Номеру Два попробовать противорвотный порошок. Кто знает, может…</p><p>Ригальдо запустил в него чашкой, и драка все-таки состоялась. Они снова сломали стол. Исли оттаскал Ригальдо за короткие волосы, с наслаждением стуча его головой о половицы. Разбил ему губы и навис над Вторым, тяжело дыша.</p><p>Ригальдо улыбался, как будто только этого и хотел.</p><p>Исли слизнул кровь с его губ.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Чуешь? — спросил Ригальдо, войдя без стука в оружейную. — Ауру?</p><p>С момента их очередного «выяснения» он вроде бы успокоился, но зато и самоуверенности прибавилось.</p><p>— Еще раз позволишь себе так врываться, и я оторву тебе ноги, — любезно сообщил Исли, не оборачиваясь, и взмахнул мечом. Рассеченный лезвием воздух холодил лицо и голую грудь. Сзади зло молчали. — Конечно, чувствую. Это Кронос.</p><p>— Ты так близко знаком с Кроносом, что отличаешь его йоки от прочих?</p><p>Исли едва не уронил меч. Это что, ревность?</p><p>— Ригальдо, — серьезно позвал он, пряча оружие в ножны и надевая рубашку. — Еще пара таких выходок — и я сдам тебя в Сутаф на опыты. А сейчас иди, будь добр, приготовься к встрече со старым боевым товарищем.</p><p>Сзади что-то лязгнуло.</p><p>Когда Исли обернулся, Ригальдо уже и след простыл.</p><p>Вырванная «с мясом» чугунная дверная ручка валялась у порога.</p><p>Исли подумал, что распнет Второго на этой многострадальной двери, а вместо ручки будет использовать его… впрочем, это как раз может ему понравиться.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Мужики! — с театральным радушием приветствовал Кронос, встав им навстречу из-за стола. Исли оценил его предусмотрительность: отдельная маленькая комната в таверне, и хозяйка уже ждала их. Не пришлось объяснять, откуда они знают, куда идти. — Командир!</p><p>— Номер Четыре, — сухо сказал Исли, садясь на лавку и подтягивая к себе кружку. Подавальщицы подсуетились. Видимо, Кронос был щедр. — Какими судьбами?</p><p>Ригальдо молча сел. Взял пиво, принюхался, скривился и немножко побледнел.</p><p>Кронос неспешно выпил, закусил вяленой говядиной, обстоятельно облизал пальцы. Все это у него получалось на редкость вальяжно — и похабно. Такой уж он был всегда: прятал хитрость и силу за блядскими повадками.</p><p>Пауза затягивалась.</p><p>И Ригальдо проиграл.</p><p>— Номер Один спросил тебя, что ты делаешь в его владениях, — сказал он.</p><p>— А ты что? — насмешливо откликнулся Кронос, почесав куцую бороденку. — Говорят, ты теперь верный пес командира? Или, точнее сказать, верный кот?</p><p>Ригальдо дернулся, будто хотел встать. Исли еле-еле поборол естественный порыв рявкнуть «сидеть». Кронос ржал бы, как идиот, и, как следствие, пришлось бы разнести тут все по камушку.</p><p>Вместо этого Исли просто чуть сильнее обхватил пальцами медную кружку.<br/>
В боку осталась вмятина. Ригальдо выпрямился и уставился в стену у Кроноса над плечом.</p><p>— Ты очень наглый для Четвертого Номера, соратник, — беспечно сообщил Исли и снова прихлебнул пива. — Или желаешь прямо сейчас пересмотреть иерархию?</p><p>Кронос рассмеялся, беззаботно и искренне. Исли чуть было не вздохнул. Похоже, из них троих в эту игру не умел играть только Ригальдо.</p><p>— Я хотел уточнить, что ты планируешь предпринять, командир. Чтобы понять, что хочу предпринять я. У меня, знаешь ли, скопилась хуева горка неоплаченных счетов.</p><p>Наглый ублюдок.</p><p>Исли залпом допил пиво. Кронос уважительно крякнул.</p><p>Можно было бы остаться — обсудить детали. Даже потравить байки. Они все равно бы не подрались в Пиете, по крайней мере, не в «пробудившихся» формах: слишком громкое заявление для Организации.</p><p>Но Кронос не сказал бы ничего интересного. Весь его репертуар Исли знал наизусть. Его самолюбие и двуличность. Его лживую натуру ящерицы, чуть что, отбрасывающей хвост, будто вовсе ни при чем и просто пробегала мимо.</p><p>— Ригальдо придет к тебе, когда я решу, что пора рассчитаться, — сказал Исли, вставая. Номер Два поднялся следом. — И не смей тут охотиться.</p><p>— Ригальдо придет, — ухмыльнулся, паясничая, Кронос. И невежливо остался сидеть на месте. — Как скажешь, командир.</p><p>Он никогда не позовет Кроноса на свою священную войну, вдруг четко понял Исли.</p><p>И тут же изумился: нихуя себе, у меня, оказывается, священная война!</p><p>— Эй, Номер Два! — позвал Кронос. Чуть откинулся назад, будто оценивая Ригальдо, и гаденько хохотнул: — Ты бы поменьше налегал на пивко. А то пузо, как у беременного.</p><p>Что за бред, он уже давно вообще не пьет, удивился Исли. А потом наткнулся на ошарашенный, дикий взгляд Ригальдо. Там было то, чего Исли не видел в глазах Номера Два, даже когда водрузил два копыта ему на грудь и приставил меч к горлу.</p><p>Паника.</p><p>Невозмутимость слетела с Исли, как листва с октябрьского клена. Он легко вообразил это, хотя уже год безвылазно сидел в этом сраном хвойном лесу.</p><p>Кронос переводил взгляд с одного бывшего соратника на другого, и на его лице отражалась мучительная борьба чувства юмора с инстинктом самосохранения.</p><p>Вот тут-то Исли впервые пришло в голову про фестиваль Ебаного Стыда и Мучительного Позора.<br/>
Но открытие он безнадежно просрал: выступление уже начал цирк уродов.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Если ты хочешь задать мне тупой вопрос, — устало сказал Исли, вытянув ноги у холодного камина, — то я тебе заранее говорю: это невозможно.</p><p>Судя по звуку, Ригальдо пинком отшвырнул со своего пути табурет — и появился в поле зрения. Он присел у очага и, бросив в камин пару веток растопки из корзины, стал возиться с огнивом.</p><p>Исли украдкой рассматривал его живот и не понимал, почему не замечал прежде его… внушительных размеров. Как дынька с Юга.</p><p>Захотелось дыньки и селезенку. Исли чуть было не расхохотался вслух.</p><p>Ригальдо болен чем-то. И это, сука, действительно заразно.</p><p>— Я иду спать, — бросил Исли лениво. Хватит уже этого бреда. — Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться.</p><p>Ригальдо не ответил, вдруг замерев с занесенным над дровами огнивом. Когда он повернул голову к Исли, тот во второй раз за день поразился его глазам.</p><p>— Что-то пнуло меня изнутри, — проговорил Ригальдо медленно и скрипуче и положил ладонь себе на бок. — Вот, опять. И снова.</p><p>Он так и сидел на корточках, пока Исли не сказал, сам не веря тому, что произносит такую херню:</p><p>— Либо, мой друг, в тебе свил гнездо какой-то «пробудившийся» паразит, либо нам пора обратиться к знающим людям.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Молоденького «черного» они изловили в леске у самой Пиеты, на одинокой тропинке между вековых елей. Паренек потянулся к оружию, спрятанному в складках бесформенной рясы, но Исли сверкнул пожелтевшими очами, и «черный» замер в нелепой позе, как будто его застали за попыткой подрочить, сунув руку в карман.</p><p>— Ты мне тут не дергайся, — сказал Исли спокойно и строго. — А той мой неуравновешенный друг… ну, в общем, вот такой у меня друг.</p><p>Из-за елки вышел Ригальдо, мрачностью рожи соперничающий с гравюрами на тему адских мук, и демонстративно пошевелил в воздухе когтями на частично измененной руке.</p><p>Острый слух подсказал Исли: пацан нервно сглотнул — вероятно, давя писк. Повязка на пол-лица спасала «черного» от полного конфуза.</p><p>— У нас к тебе есть несколько вопросов, — светским тоном сообщил Исли, следя одновременно за тем, чтобы пленник не выкинул никакой фокус и чтобы Ригальдо… не выкинул никакой фокус. — И попробуй только начать песню о том, что, мол, ничего не скажешь такой мерзости, как я.</p><p>— Я все скажу. Только кишки не трогайте, — покладисто кивнул «черный», трясясь, как обоссанная белочка на ветру, и явно хреново соображая, что несет. — Добрые господа? Великие воины? Мои повелители?..</p><p>— Ох, ебать, — сказал Ригальдо, закрывая лицо рукой.</p><p>Исли мысленно возразил, что ебать бы этого «черного» не стал даже очень пьяным, но опыт последних месяцев подсказывал ему, что промолчать дешевле.</p><p>Он вдохнул, решил, что тянуть дальше некуда — и начал, сука, все равно издалека:</p><p>— Йома бесплодны?</p><p>«Черный» удивленно моргнул. Похоже, он ожидал вопроса насчет дислокации нового поколения клеймор или приказа нарисовать подробный план оборонных сооружений Организации в Сутафе.</p><p>— Вроде бы нет, — медленно проговорил он, нахмурив сбритые брови. — Йома — это же зараза. Она поражает человека, меняя его тело, но органы в основном остаются на месте. Даже детородные.</p><p>Ригальдо со свистом втянул воздух носом. Ответ ему, кажется, вовсе не понравился.</p><p>— Почему тогда йома еще не заполонили весь остров, плодясь и размножаясь? — бросил он с ненавистью.</p><p>«Черный» втянул голову в плечи.</p><p>— Это не передается потомству от матери или отца, мой господин… повелитель, — едва слышно промямлил он, комкая плащ в кулаке. — Как… ну, скажем, проказа. Очень интересная зараза, да? — закончил «черный» с неожиданным энтузиазмом.</p><p>Исли на миг прикрыл глаза. Курган, просто курган ошибок, а не жизненный путь.</p><p>— Прелесть, — вежливо согласился он. — А «пробужденные» могут размножаться, как считаешь?</p><p>Парень задумчиво потер нос через повязку. Похоже, сама идея не на шутку его увлекла.</p><p>— Трудно сказать, — протянул он, теребя ткань у подбородка. — Это возможно, но я не знаю наверняка. Нам удалось изучить не так уж много экземпляров…</p><p>— Как много? — рявкнул Ригальдо, скрежетнув зубами.</p><p>— Не кипятись, — Исли поднял руку, чуть заступая собой пленника. Перепады настроение Номера Два были сейчас особенно некстати. Оставались еще невыясненные моменты. Самые важные.</p><p>Вдохнув поглубже, Исли решил, что скажет это одной тирадой, без пауз:</p><p>— А может ли один «пробудившийся», мужчина, понести от другого?</p><p>«Черный» выпучил глаза, словно его поразил внезапный запор, и, судя по тому, как липла к лицу ткань, всасываясь в дыру рта, пытался продышаться.</p><p>— Нет, ну… ну… — наконец просипел он, пару раз моргнув. — Ну, в первое поколение вшивали все подряд. Все части. Могли вшить матку и… да какая тогда была разница, мертвечина и есть. А если йоки синхронизировалась…</p><p>И тогда Ригальдо застонал — кроме шуток, протяжно и болезненно.</p><p>— Какой ты везучий, — сказал Исли деревянным голосом. — Прямо не верится. И как удачно все… синхронизировалось.</p><p>— Погодите, вы серьезно? — казалось, дальше уже некуда, но «черный» выкатил глаза еще сильнее. Окинул безумным взглядом фигуру Ригальдо, задержавшись на животе. И как-то подозрительно хрюкнул. Глаза его засверкали. — Вы что, бере…</p><p>Лучше бы он молчал.</p><p>Ригальдо мгновенно прекратил свой унылый кошачий вой и прошипел не хуже гадюки:</p><p>— Я тебе, сука, лицо обглодаю.</p><p>И тут же исполнил угрозу. Ну, как, исполнил — наполовину. На левую, потому что потом его, кажется, снова затошнило.</p><p>Исли не стал вмешиваться. На счастье «черного», немного поорав, он все-таки потерял сознание.</p><p>— А если выживет? — с сомнением спросил Исли, глядя на обгрызенную рожу. Теперь как-то и не поймешь, какая она была.</p><p>— Станет светочем их сраной алхимии! — огрызнулся Ригальдо. Пнул пенек у тропинки и нелогично зашагал по ней в сторону, противоположную нужной.</p><p>Исли кротко вздохнул и пошел следом, перешагнув через бесчувственное тело. Снег вокруг был весь в крови.</p><p>По-хорошему, «черного» стоило бы добить. Или хотя бы сломать ноги. А то еще в самом деле выживет — позора не оберешься.</p><p>Хотя куда уж хуже.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Место было красивое. Под обрывом раскинулось замерзшее озеро — почти круглое, серебристое, как глаз клеймор. Из скалы на самом краю торчала одинокая потрепанная сосенка.</p><p>Ригальдо стоял в профиль к Исли, плотно укутавшись в плащ, словно ему в самом деле могло быть холодно. Он поднял руку, указывая на меч у Исли на бедре, а потом на свой живот, как будто не мог найти слов от стыда и ненависти.</p><p>А потом все-таки проронил:</p><p>— Вырезай.</p><p>И совершенно неожиданно для себя самого Исли, зачем-то добрых полчаса гнавшийся за этим кретином через лес, рявкнул:</p><p>— Когда придет срок.</p><p>И все-таки вынул меч, но вместо того, чтобы сделать, о чем просили, с размаху врубился в плечо Ригальдо — глубоко, чувствуя, как перебил ключицу. Может, даже достал до легкого.</p><p>Плащ моментально напитался фиолетовым. Ригальдо харкнул кровью и рухнул на колени, бессильно склонив голову.</p><p>— Ты давал мне клятву, — процедил Исли, давя на меч. Пальцы Ригальдо скребли по ледяной корке, сминали снег. Еще немного. — Ты сейчас зарастишь рану, не повредив тому, что в тебе. И придешь в мой дом. Ты поешь. И останешься. И будешь жить там, пока то, что в тебе, не попросится на волю. И тогда я его вырежу. Ты все понял?</p><p>Ригальдо кивнул, и Исли, чуть помедлив, выдернул меч.</p><p>Все, что он сказал, было ебаной чушью, конченным бредом из куртуазных романов. Уши горели от стыда, как будто он еще был… живым.</p><p>Но до Ригальдо, с усилием зажимавшего рану, до Ригальдо, чья йоки клубилась, как безумная, нехотя покидая живот и устремляясь к плечу, похоже, теперь доходило только так.</p><p>«Проказа не передается от родителей», — это было то, что Исли запомнил.</p><p>И потом, он всегда считал, что в цирке уродов есть некое извращенное величие.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>В орущем черноволосом младенце не было йоки. Ни капли.</p><p>Это, в общем-то, была первая и единственная хорошая новость — кроме той, что Ригальдо, скорее всего, выживет. Хотя насчет своей радости по этому поводу Исли не был уверен.</p><p>Две недели до того, как взрезать натянутую, как на барабане, кожу на животе Ригальдо, Исли бродил по Северу, добравшись в итоге до почти теплого по местным меркам приморского Гонала. Он находил йома, до поноса пугая их своей любезной улыбкой, он собирал их и говорил одно и то же: «Не смейте ходить в святой город Рабону. Она закрыта для вас, мелкие твари. Я узнаю. И тогда сделаю вот так».</p><p>И он расплющивал стоящему ближе всех голову, каждый раз, как безумный, забрызгиваясь их гнилой кровью.</p><p>Для этого жуткого эффекта он сменил чертову прорву плащей.</p><p>Потом он отдал малыша кормилице в Пиете, наплел с три короба: якобы его мать умерла, завещав отправить ребенка в приют при монастыре, так, может, добрая женщина согласится проводить дитя в Рабону?.. Разумеется, с лучшей охраной.</p><p>Он дал много, очень много денег этой женщине, и еще больше — ее стражам. И все равно едва сдержался, чтобы не следовать за купеческим обозом, к которому присоединилась кормилица, до самой Рабоны.</p><p>Исли не стал целовать ребенка в лоб на прощание, даже не взглянул.</p><p>Потому что он нашел книгу по медицине в этой большой чужой библиотеке, которую отобрал вместе с домом у съеденных им людей. И там было написано: «Ребенок не заразится проказой, если отнять его у матери сразу после рождения».</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Оглядываясь назад, Исли видел каждый свой «поворот не туда». Надо было наследовать отцовское дело, а не идти в армию. Надо было не вестись на смутные обещания славы и богатства, которые сулил вербовщик «черных». Надо было отчекрыжить Ригальдо голову в самом первом поединке.</p><p>Исли приоткрыл дверь в темную спальню, где на залитой кровью кровати Ригальдо третьи сутки пытался срастить свое растерзанное нутро, из которого они извлекли не только плод с последом, но и тот самый паршивый орган, случайно забытый сволочными «черными» мордами.</p><p>Йоки Ригальдо едва тлела. Может быть, он умирал.</p><p>Из полумрака на Исли сверкнули серебряные глаза.</p><p>— Где он? — спросил Ригальдо хрипло. И Исли понял, что никогда ему не скажет. Гордыня Ригальдо не перенесет этого.</p><p>— Я его съел, — беззаботно сообщил Исли, спиной опираясь о дверной косяк.</p><p>Ригальдо промолчал.</p><p>Исли подошел к кровати, сел на край. Подумал и лег, попытавшись уместиться на том клочке влажных простыней, который Ригальдо ему оставил.</p><p>— Когда мы начнем войну? — спросил Ригальдо глухо.</p><p>Исли ощупью нашел его пальцы, коротко дотронулся и отдернул руку.</p><p>Сколько живут люди? Отмерим побольше.</p><p>— Лет через сто. Я хочу отдохнуть.</p><p>Ригальдо вдохнул, будто хотел что-то сказать — и выдохнул.</p><p>Сто лет, думал Исли, глядя в потолок и слушая дыхание своего заклятого соратника.</p><p>Может быть, малец даже станет епископом. Это было бы забавно.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>К тексту есть вбоквел от Шани https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/9308510.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>